


Pesca

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fishing, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: La pesca, a Prompto, proprio non piaceva perché gli mancava la pazienza e la costanza di rimanere fermo, anche per ore, in attesa di un pesce. Ci aveva provato, una volta, ma le sue attenzioni si erano presto spostate sulla natura e su tutte le cose che avevaassolutamente bisogno di fotografare.





	Pesca

**Author's Note:**

> \- Cow-t8. Prompt: "Pesca"

La pesca, a Prompto, proprio non piaceva perché gli mancava la pazienza e la costanza di rimanere fermo, anche per ore, in attesa di un pesce. Ci aveva provato, una volta, ma le sue attenzioni si erano presto spostate sulla natura e su tutte le cose che  _ aveva assolutamente bisogno di fotografare _ .

Ovviamente, era anche noioso osservare gli altri pescare... e per quanto amasse Noctis, c'erano delle volte in cui avrebbe voluto spingerlo giù per il molo pur di interrompere quelle lunghe e interminabili attese.

Tuttavia c'era sempre una sorta di eccezione, e anche se Prompto non nutriva assolutamente nessun interesse per la pesca, non poteva fare a meno di sentire il cuore riempirsi di emozione quando Noctis iniziava a lottare contro un pesce.

Il viso del suo migliore amico diventava se possibile ancora più concentrato, con le sopracciglia corrucciate e le labbra strette. Allentava la lenza per poi riavvolgerla a sé, assecondando a tratti i movimenti dell'animale.

Solo alla fine di quella lotta avveniva quella che per Prompto era una sorta di magia. Un qualcosa che andava assolutamente immortalato... perché quando Noctis riusciva a tirare fuori dall'acqua la sua preda, si voltava sempre verso di lui. Sulle labbra un sorriso radioso e fiero... e lui non poteva far altro se non scattargli una foto, imprimendo sulla memoria della sua macchina fotografica quel momento di libertà e gioia.

No, la pesca non gli sarebbe mai piaciuta. Avrebbe continuato a considerarla noiosa, una vera e propria perdita di tempo, però amava Noctis. Certo, talvolta avrebbe preferito farsi una partita a King's Knight all'attendere che il Principe si sentisse soddisfatto della sua caccia, ma con altrettanta sicurezza Prompto sapeva anche che avrebbe fatto i salti mortali pur di vedere Noctis felice e orgoglioso come quando riusciva a pescare un esemplare particolarmente raro.


End file.
